Memories
by Andrew Joshua Talon
Summary: Crossover with Final Fantasy VII. Daniel and Jack reflect on the wild year they've had on PLANET, and on a certain Ancient flower girl...


_Okay, I have no idea where this came from. Completely random little one-shot of a possible concept I might turn into a fic. Who knows?_

_Anyway, just to clear up some confusion: This would be an AU of Stargate: SG-1 Season 7 and Final Fantasy VII. Don't ask me why, but I think these two stories could work well together as a crossover. Now, basically, SG-1 accidently ended up on Planet due to a malfunction with the SGC dialling computer a little bit after Daniel descended at the beginning of Season 7. The Planet Stargate was being held by Shinra for study in their HQ in Midgar, and they took SG-1 into their custody. Daniel was experimented on by Hofo just before they were ableto bust out thanks to AVALANCHE. However, Sephiroth had stolen the Stargate, and taken it with him (somehow), leading SG-1 and AVALANCHE to team up to try and find him, and save the world. Planet used to be a colony of the Ancients who built the Stargates-Who called themselves the Cetra. They created the Lifestream in an attempt to use ascension technology as a weapon against JENOVA, who was bearing down on them. The Cetra, however, were only partially successful in using the Lifestream to contain JENOVA, and for the most part they all died or ascended to become part of the Lifestream. Most of the advanced technology SHINRA uses is thus ripoffs of Ancient technology, like the materia.  
_

_Other than SG-1 helping AVALANCHE, Sephiroth was defeated as portrayed in Final Fantasy VII. There was just a lot more zany adventures, angsting, and other stuff with the Tau'ri along for the ride. Anyway, just enjoy please:  
_

* * *

The night sky on any world is usually the source of a lot of the local culture's folklore and creative4 inspiration. The Greeks had the constellations and planets serve as their gods, heroes, and ancient stories and lessons. In a time where reading and writing were still young arts, having those constant reminders watching over you gave the Greeks a sense of identity, a feeling of purpose and unity.

Even after a year on this planet, with these stars above me every night, I can't help but feel wonder every time I look up at them.

Well… I used to. The glowing debris in orbit forming a ring around the planet, sparkling like a jeweled necklace, would seem beautiful and something to celebrate to the rest of the inhabitants of this world. For me, it's just a painful memory.

"Daniel?" I turn out of my contemplation of the night sky above, and smile at my visitor. The teenaged girl is no longer as lanky as she was a year ago when we met her in the woods near Junon. She's always admiring her reflection in lakes and windows, as well as anything of worth lying under or beyond those surfaces.

"Yuffie… Shouldn't you be back inside?" She sticks her tongue out impishly, demonstrating that teenagers are the same no matter what planet they grew up on. She walks over and sits down on the boulder alongside mine. The celebration within the house behind us continues, laughing and music and dancing faintly muffled by the walls.

"Tifa's doing her mixer dance… The guys were getting annoying." She shuddered. "Vincent's creepy when he's plastered. Asking if I want to help him 'forgive his sins'." I couldn't help but chuckle at this. Yuffie joins me, before an awkward silence falls between us.

"How's Jack?" I ask suddenly.

"Ask him yourself." Yuffie and I both turn, and Jack standing there, his trusty P-90 at his side like always, but a small smile on his face. He looks at Yuffie.

"Hey, Ninja-Girl: Reeve's juggling your materia." Yuffie's expression darkens into an almost comical rage.

"That bastard! Grrr!" She rushes off, her Conformer in her hand, and Jack takes her spot next to me. I look away.

"Why do you never take a chair with you, anyway?" He asked. I blinked and looked at him.

"Huh?" Jack shook his head.

"You always go out and look at the stars. And sit on a rock. Must be uncomfortable." I shrugged listlessly.

"I don't really notice." He nodded.

"You never do." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Jack…" He shrugged.

"You know, we still talk. Occasionally. Gotten so I can tell what you're thinking without you opening your mouth. Granted, not the rarest event in the world, but still…"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said flatly. He nodded.

"Yes you do." I turned and glared at him.

"I don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't!"

"Do."

"DON'T!" I shouted, getting to my feet with gritted teeth. Jack just sat there, serene, calm, not even _flinching._

"It wasn't your fault."

"YES IT WAS!" I shouted, his calm angering me even more. He _had_ to be loving this control over me! This influence!

"Daniel," he said simply, and stood up. He moved towards me, hands outstretched.

"Don't touch me!" I growled. He kept coming.

"_Don't touch me!"_

The next thing I knew, my hand hurt, and Jack was lying on the ground. He rubbed his jaw and looked up at me, obviously in pain but managing a slight smile.

"Oh God Jack, I'm so sorry, I didn't-!" I stooped down and put my hand over his jaw. He took it and pushed it away, before he pulled up the sleeve of his jacket and touched one of the materia spheres installed in his gauntlet.

"_Cure,"_ he muttered, and a green flash later and he was as good as new. He shook his head in mild amusement at me.

"… Glad I brought this with me," he said simply. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"God…"

"The Mako's still got a hold on you," Jack said quietly. "I know. Between that and the guilt, well… It's no wonder you don't feel like celebrating." I held my hand over my eyes. My God damned, glowing green eyes, that I got when that monster Hojo captured me. He had been trying to determine the affects of mako on a human being not of Planet, when we'd first arrived through the Stargate in Shinra's main laboratory level.

Where I met Aerith…

"It seems… Worse," I began, grinding my teeth a little. "Worse than with Share… Or Sarah…" I pulled Jack to his feet with barely any effort, and he sat down next to me back on the boulder. He stayed silent.

"… I saw her, you know."

"In the Lifestream?" Jack asked. I nodded, sighing deeply.

"That was worse than on Kelowna… Afterwards," Jack spoke quietly. "Even though you diving in after Sephy was pretty sweet." I shook my head and resisted the urge to smile.

"Did she… Say anything?" He asked.

"She told me… Told me to forgive myself," I murmured. "To move on." I shook my head.

"I _failed_ her, Jack. Just like I failed Sarah and Share… It's easy for a partially-ascended being to forgive me. They don't have to suffer anymore." Jack shook his head with a sardonic lilt to his laugh.

"And being ascended was peachy for you?"

"The Lifestream is… Different," I stated. "The Alterrans had nothing to do with it. It wasn't an escape… It was a weapon and sanctuary, for all life. A paradise." I sighed deeply. I could still feel the warmth and contentment of the Lifestream… Feel Aerith there, holding my hand and smiling at me. She was so young… So bright and innocent and strong…

"Yeah, some paradise," Jack snorted. "It would have let Jenova rule the universe."

"It wasn't supposed to do that," I sighed. Jack shook his head.

"Hooking up all life on a planet into some ascended circuit board, where all that power could be accessed by the very being it was meant to stop? Can you say 'suicide', Daniel?" Jack groaned. "The Ancients sure had a lot of ways of screwing themselves and everyone else over."

"Can't argue with that," I agreed sullenly. I looked up at the night sky again, and pursed my lips.

"She's not really gone, Daniel," Jack said quietly. "She's still here…"

"Of course she is, Jack," I rolled my eyes. "She's in the Lifestream." Jack shook his head.

"I meant in _here,_ genius," he said, poking the center of my chest. "Along with Share and Sarah… Both of whom, I might add, tried to get you to move on too? To not beat yourself up about what's happened?" I sighed and my shoulders drooped. Damn the Mako treatment… Even after all this time, it's still affecting my judgment. Jenova may be dead, but its influence still lingers. Trying to drive me down into depression, self-hatred and destruction.

"… I just… I can't stop thinking about it… About her." I looked up at my friend. Jack pulled me in for a hug, and I slowly returned it. I then felt a warm, soft presence on my back. I pulled back from Jack, and saw that his jaw had fallen to the ground. I turned to look. And found myself having trouble breathing.

Aeris just smiled at me. "Hello, Daniel."

I think my heart stopped. But I didn't fall unconscious until after Jack's next statement:

"Aeris… Why are you naked?"

* * *

_... What! Considering all the times death's been reversed in SG-1, this story should be no different! _


End file.
